Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services for providing online content over, for instance, the Internet (e.g., online television broadcasts, streaming video and audio, photographs, etc.), which in turn has resulted in an abundance of available content originating from across the world. It is noted that much of this content can be of high quality (e.g., professionally produced online web television channels) and attractive to a broad spectrum of users, but this content is often hard to find. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling users to discover and access such content.